ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The 1990 Show
The 1990 Show will be a 2-D animated and live action continuation to stuff from 1990. The show will be hosted by Kermit The Frog Characters * Kermit The Frog * Miss Piggy * Fozzie Bear * Gonzo * Roxas * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Pluto * Chip and Dale * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Ortensia * Lew Zealand * Clifford * Crazy Harry * Sweetums * Elmo * Big Bird * Oscar The Grouch * Gobo Fraggle * Mr Knack * Bogge * Statler and Waldorf * The Electric Mayhem (Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Animal, Zoot and Lips) * Bean Bunny * Sam the Eagle * Wembley Fraggle * Rizzo the Rat * Quagmire * Scooter * Eureeka * Magellan * Red Fraggle * Webster * Rowlf the Dog * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker * The Swedish Chef * Mokey Fraggle * Thog * Boober Fraggle * Max Goof * Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Magic Mirror * Gus Goose * Horace Horsecollar * Clarabelle Cow * Webster * Batley * Pete * PJ * Robin The Frog * Don Music * Gladys The Cow * Beauregard * Sprocket * Telly Monster * Grundgetta * Barney The Dinosaur * Prairie Dawn * Penguins (from The Muppets) * Chickens (from The Muppets) * Boo Monster * Tug Monster * Molly Monster * Hoots The Owl * Forgetful Jones * Herry Monster Cast * Jim Henson - Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Waldorf, Link Hogthrob, Ernie * Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse * Hynden Walch - Minnie Mouse * Frank Oz - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam The Eagle, Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover * Jerry Nelson - Count Von Count, Gobo Fraggle, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Floyd Pepper. Thog, Herry Monster, Robin The Frog * Richard Hunt - Beaker, Statler, Scooter, Janice, Forgetful Jones, Gladys the Cow, Tug Monster, Don Music * David Rudman - Boo Monster, Sweetums * Jesse McCartney - Roxas * Dave Goelz - Gonzo, Dr Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Boober Fraggle, Uncle Traveling Matt * Lou Albano - Mario * Danny Wells - Luigi * Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck * Kevin Clash - Elmo, Clifford, Hoots the Owl * April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow * Bob West - Barney The Dinosaur * Steve Whitmire - Rizzo the Rat, Bean Bunny, Wembley Fraggle, Sprocket, Lips * Caroll Spinney - Big Bird, and Oscar the Grouch * Martin P. Robinson - Telly Monster * Noel MacNeal - Magellan, Webster * Brian Muehl - Bogge, Mr Knack * Cheryl Blaylock - Eureeka * James Kroupa - Batley * Fran Brill - Prairie Dawn * Camille Bonora - Molly Monster * Pam Arciero - Grundgetta, Quagmire * Kathryn Mullen - Mokey Fraggle * Karen Prell - Red Fraggle Notes * This is the last show that feature Jim Henson Category:TV Shows Category:1990 Category:Muppets Category:Disney films Category:Crossover Television series Category:Fraggle Rock